bleach_rpgfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Kuchiki Yasumaru
Kuchiki Yasumaru je shinigami a je jedním ze třinácti kapitánů Gotei 13. Momentálně má pod dohledem 6. divizi, které velel chvíli už v minulosti. Mezitím působil jako zástupce kapitána první divize. Vzhled Co se vzhledu týče, nevybočuje Yasumaru z řady svých předků. Je štíhlý a nijak zvlášť vysoký, takže je jasné, že jeho předností je spíše mrštnost než síla. Má dlouhé, černé vlasy, šedé oči a bledou, pohlednou tvář, ve které se zračí vznešenost rodu Kuchiki. Jeho uniforma se nijak neliší od jiných shinigami, příliš často nenosí kapitánské haori, které mu náleží, ani žádné zvláštní odznaky svého původu a postavení. Osobnost Yasumaru patří nyní mezi nejvýznamnější muže v Seireitei, původem i postavením v Gotei 13, ovšem nijak si to nepřipouští, dokonce to až odmítá. Sám o sobě nemá moc vysoké mínění a často o sobě pochybuje. Nedůvěřuje si, že dokáže činit správná rozhodnutí, proto pro něj není snadné stát v čele divize či klanu. Od přírody je hodný, nevyhledává konflikty, vždy se snaží zůstat klidný a je téměř nemožné ho urazit či vyprovokovat k neuváženému činu. Někteří lidé by to mohli interpretovat i tak, že je natvrdlý a navíc strašpytel, na což by se on pouze usmál a poznamenal, že mají nejspíš pravdu, což samo o sobě jeho povahu celkem dobře popisuje. Pokud ví, že jediné, co může ztratit, je vlastní život, s rozhodnutími neváhá a jedná rázně a výhradně podle své představy dobra a zla, ale pokud má zodpovědnost i za jiné lidi, ztrácí jistotu. Odmala byl přesvědčen, že jakákoli pochvala, jakékoli uznání, kterých se mu kdy dostalo, vycházely pouze z toho, že je z vysoce postaveného klanu. Má za to, že kdyby byl obyčejný člověk, nikdy by se nedostal tak daleko, protože jeho schopnosti ani povahové vlastnosti nejsou nijak skvělé či výjimečné. Jeho největším přáním je, aby zjistil, kolik lidí se k němu chová uctivě kvůli němu samému a kolik kvůli jeho předkům a příjmení. Jeho otec mu vždycky vtloukal do hlavy, že Kuchiki jsou elita Seireitei a musí dostát svému jménu, což Yasumara vždy velmi deptalo, protože se mu zdálo, že nikdy nedokáže vše, co od něj jeho rodina, a hlavně otec, čekali. Také mu vadilo, že ochrana cti klanu byla vždy na prvním místě, i když pro něj samotného byla irelevantní. Jediné, co chtěl, bylo dělat to, co ho baví, sdílet to se svou rodinou, kterou nade vše miloval, a žít šťastný život. Ne důležitý nebo důstojný, ale šťastný. Historie Yasumaru se narodil jako první dítě Kuchikiho Kyou jeho ženy Rokujo, která byla dcerou Kyouova dlouhodobého přítele. Nedlouho po něm se narodila jeho sestra Hikari a jejich výchova byla jasně rozdělena – matka se věnovala spíše holčičce a Yasumaru byl povětšinou pod dohledem otce a jím vybraných učitelů. Jako malému mu jen zřídka dovolovali hrát si s jeho sestřičkou, neustále mu vštěpovali, že je budoucí hlavou rodu a kapitánem šesté divize, takže se musí už teď připravovat. Učení a kaligrafie Yasumara nijak zvlášť nebavily, jen když se občas učil i se svou sestrou. Ani velcí poéti minulosti ho moc neoslovili svými haiku a taikami, tedy aspoň v útlém mládí. Už zajímavější pro něj byla bojová umění, ta mu šla skoro sama od sebe, hlavně ta, která nebyla založena na hrubé síle. Jeho otec se ho snažil naučit a nadchnout pro všechno, co by měl mladý, urozený muž ovládat, bohužel časem přišel na to, že geniálního stratéga a politika asi z Yasumara mít nikdy nebude. Yasumaru se však i tak stále snažil dokázat všechno, co se od něj očekávalo a pilně se učil a trénoval. Časem si začal uvědomovat, že to, co dělá, dělá kvůli ostatním a ne kvůli sobě, což mu během dospívání začalo připadat postavené na hlavu, protože tohle je přece jeho život, ne život jeho otce, ne? Trochu spokojenější časy pro něj nastaly zhruba když mu bylo čtrnáct. Otec na něj dohlížel už méně, takže měl přece jen čas na své vlastní zájmy, navíc se s Kyouem spřátelil Takahiko Muramachi, mladý šlechtic a novopečený shinigami, který sám měl dvě dcery. Yasumaru, jeho sestra a rodiče v té době často chodili navštívit sídlo rodu Muramachi a na oplátku je zvali k sobě, a po dobu návštěv měl Yasumaru a jeho sestra za úkol dohlížet na dvě malá děvčátka, jedenáctiletou Mio a čtyřletou Mayu, zatímco se jejich rodiče bavili. Yasumaru to vždy pojal velmi zodpovědně a hrál s nimi jakoukoli hru si jejich srdce žádala. Na jedné z takových návštěv také poprvé viděl vrchní kapitánku, jejíž dcera byla matkou malých děvčat. V té době se také Yasumarovi narodil mladší bratr, Suirou. Ale jak rostl, rodina ho postupně odsoudila jako nezvedené, uzavřené a možná duševně choré dítě, které rodině nikdy čest dělat nebude. Kyou sám ho v podstatě ani neuznával za svého syna. To Yasumara velmi poznamenalo, nechápal, proč chlapce rodina takto odvrhla jen proto, že byl jiný, než očekávali. Neustále se snažil přimět Suiroua k nějakému kontaktu, dát mu najevo, že není na světě zbytečný, proniknout skrz bariéru, kterou kolem sebe jeho mladší bratr vystavěl, avšak nebylo snadné. Když bylo na čase, aby Yasumaru nastoupil na Shinigami Akademii, učinil několik pokusů přesvědčit otce, aby ho tam neposílal, ale v podstatě ani nedoufal, že by uspěl... taky že ne. Nebylo to ani tak kvůli tomu, že by Yasumaru vyloženě nechtěl, spíše se mu jen příčilo, že to pak bude vypadat, jakože dělá vše po vůli svého otce bez odmlouvání. Během studií na Akademii nikdy nepatřil k nejlepším ve třídě, i když se řadil do té lepší poloviny, a Kyou často dával najevo svou nespokojenost. Yasumaru velice tvrdě trénoval a studoval dlouho do noci, ať se však snažil, jak chtěl, o moc lepších výsledků se mu nedařilo dosáhnout. Celkem velkou ránu mu zasadila i prohra ve cvičném souboji s Izanagim Kentarem. Bylo to hlavně proto, že se mu stále nepodařilo objevit schopnost shikaie jeho zanpakutou. Jeho otec byl čím dál netrpělivější a Yasumaru čím dál víc propadal depresím. Když už se mu zdálo, že nemá žádné východisko, rozhodl se s tím něco udělat. Uvědomil si, že pokud bude stále jen myslet na to, co musí vykonat a jak moc se mu to vykonat nechce, jeho zanpakutou ho poslouchat nebude. Jen pokud se bude soustředit na sebe a sílu, která vychází z jeho pravého srdce, podaří se mu shikai vyvolat. Poměrně brzo na to se konečně dostal do svého vnitřního světa a poprvé promluvil se svým zanpakutou, který mu vysvětlil, proč se mu v boji jeden na jednoho nemůže podařit shikai vyvolat. Jakmile Yasumaru pochopil podstatu svého zanpakutou, bylo pro něj překvapivě snadné začít trénovat i bankai. To už byl členem šesté divize pod velením svého otce. Jeho jmenování kapitánem se neobešlo bez zlých řečí. Vzhledem k tomu, že na Akademii nijak neexceloval, mnoho lidí si myslelo, že kapitánem se jen díky protekci stal slaboch, i když by se na to místo hodili jiní, lepší shinigami. To samé si myslel i Yasumaru. Nechápal, proč otec s jeho jmenováním kapitánem tak spěchal, připadalo mu, že není správné, aby někdo tak služebně mladý jako on stál v čele jednotky. thumbJeho neochoty a bezradnosti si všimla i vrchní kapitánka. Vzhledem k tomu, že znala Yasumara už od jeho mládí, snažila se mu nějak poradit nebo pomoct. On k ní choval velkou úctu a po pravdě jí vyložil všechny své důvody, proč netouží být kapitánem. Shounagon sama měla za to, že to Kyou trochu přehnal, že měl dát Yasumarovi víc času. Divize si Yasumara díky jeho přátelské a ochotné povaze oblíbila a dávala mu najevo svou podporu, ale to nestačilo. Také si příliš nesedl se zástupcem kapitána, Mitoshi Anterem. Respektovali se, dokázali spolupracovat, ale přátelství jako takové mezi nimi nevzniklo nikdy. Asi po roce a půl, které Yasumaru téměř protrpěl v čele šesté jednotky a hrozilo, že už ten stres neunese, slitovala se nad ním a umožnila mu odstoupit z kapitánského postu na post zástupce její divize, kde ho měla pod dohledem a jeho „výchovu“ vzala tak trochu do svých rukou. I Kyouovi to nakonec vysvětlila, kapitánem ho však znova neudělala, místo něj dosadila Ruyichiho Yoshira, o kterém byla přesvědčena, že má před sebou velkou budoucnost, což Kyoua poměrně rozčílilo. Yasumaru s tím však byl spokojený. Bylo mu líto, že takto svou rodinu a divizi zklamal, ale chtěl se vydat od té chvíle svou vlastní cestou a jít po ní svým vlastním tempem. Na postu zástupce kapitána byl spokojený a jeho schopnosti se den za dnem zlepšovaly. Shounagon ho často posílala na mise tajné policie pod velením Tougoua, takže se naučil i věci, které shinigami při své práci běžně nepotřebovali. Později dostal Yasumaru na starost nováčky, kteří přišli z Akademie a čeká je zařazení do divizí. V této funkci byl spokojený. Nevyžadovalo to od něj žádná složitá rozhodnutí a navíc se podílel na výcviku mladých shinigami, což ho bavilo a připadal si tak užitečný. Během děje The Approaching Storm arc Jeho relativně spokojený život byl však náhle přerušen tragédií. Jeho mladší bratr, který bez podpory rodiny absolvoval Akademii a stal se díky vlastním, výjimečným schopnostem kapitánem páté divize, se rozhodl bojovat o svou čest a vydobýt si zpět právo říkat si Kuchiki. Vyzval tedy svého otce na souboj. Na souboj dohlížela vrchní kapitánka a přítomný byl i Yasumaru. Sei nemohla nijak zasahovat, protože se jednalo o rodinou záležitost. Yasumaru sice naléhal, aby souboj Suirouovi jakožto svému podřízenému zakázala, ale ona to neudělala. Během souboje Suirou svého otce zranil, ovšem když se otočil a považoval souboj za skončený, Kyou ho zezadu probodl, i když se tomu Yasumaru snažil zabránit. Ani přesun do nemocnice Suiroua nezachránil, protože kapitánka čtvrté divize nebyla zrovna přítomná a nikdo jiný mu nedokázal pomoct. Yasumaru ho nechal v nemocnici a odešel se věnovat svým povinnostem, protože se nedokázal na něj dívat, jak bojuje o život. V uších mu stále zněla bratrova poslední slova – přání, aby se stal Yasumaru kapitánem a hlavou rodu, aby dělal čest rodině, protože on je ten, který k tomu byl předurčen a který to dokáže. O tom, že Suirou zemřel, že Yasumaru dozvěděl už pozdě, nestihl mu ani dát sbohem. Za několik hodin po této zprávě následovala další od jeho matky, a sice že jeho otec spáchal seppuku, protože nedokázal žít dál s tím, co jeho nečestné jednání při souboji způsobilo. Tím se Yasumaru stal hlavou rodu, protože byl nyní nejstarším mužem v rodině. O několik dní později nabraly spád události v Soul Society. Kapitán šesté divize, Ruyichi Yoshiro, byl dočasně suspendován, protože se bez povolení kapitánky vydal na pomoc svým přátelům na misi mimo Seireitei. Neuspěl, ba naopak, ještě u toho sám málem zemřel, což rozzuřilo vrchní kapitánku a poslala ho s nováčky do světa lidí. Na jeho místo dosadila Yasumara. Ten se ještě stále nevzpamatoval z rodinné tragédie, také se utěšoval myšlenkou, že je to pouze dočasné opatření, než se Sei uklidní. Storm Over the City arc Během bouře, která ohrožovala Seireitei, se Yasumaru účastnil uvítací párty, kterou pro něj jeho divize připravila. Všichni členové se radovali, že se jim vrátil, protože Yoshiro jim očividně příliš k srdci nepřirostl, což Yasumara velice mrzelo. Ovšem jejich oslavu přerušil příchod už výše zmiňované bouře. Yasumaru byl trochu opilý, ale i tak se podílel na zažehnání nebezpečí, kterého se účastnili všichni kapitáni. Hueco Mundo arc Po bouři pomáhal, kde jen mohl, s opravou Seireitei, které bylo povážlivě poničené. Haori nechával bezpečně na věšáku, protože kdyby ho měl na sobě, určitě by se ušpinilo a to nemoh potřebovat... alespoň tak to odůvodňoval. Na nejbližší poradě kapitánů doufal, že dostane zpět své místo zástupce kapitána, protože Yoshiro se už vrátil ze světa lidí, ovšem jeho přání se mu bohužel nesplnilo. Yoshiro dostal desátou divizi, která se ocitla náhle bez kapitána, a šestá zůstala Yasumarovi. Mitoshi byl též povýšen na kapitána, takže si Yasumaru zvolil nového zástupce. Zanedlouho byl osloven kapitánem Ruyichim, který vedl výzvědnou misi do Hueca Munda, zda se chce přidat k jeho skupině. Yasumaru souhlasil a šel. V Huecu Mundu skupina narazila na podivnou jeskyni, kterou hlídali dva tříhlaví psi - hollow. Když se jich zbavili, vešli dovnitř tři kapitáni, Yasumaru, Yoshiro a Mitoshi. Venku nechali na stráži Konan a Amara, kteří s nimi také šli. Uvnitř jeskyně objevili podivnou skupinu bytostí. Bylo jim objasněno, že se jedná o hollow, kteří se díky podivným úkazům způsobeným trhlinami mezi světy dostali na půl cesty zpět do stádia duše. Yoshiro je opustil, protože cítil v blízkosti Razakiho reiatsu, ale Yasumaru s Mitoshim zůstali, aby duším nějak pomohli. Bohužel se ukázalo, že na nich nelze provést duševní pohřeb. Nechali je tedy tam, přestože duše trpěli, protože se nedokázali donutit k tomu, aby je všechny posekali mečem. Venku se snažili připojit zase k Yoshirovi a ostatním, dorazili už ale k začatému souboji se silným hollowem jménem Jiten, který na bojišti vytvořil pomocí své techniky komplikovaný labyrint. Mitoshi, který se nedávno stal kapitánem, chtěl vyzkoušet svůj bankai a probít si labyrintem cestu, ale nepovedlo se mu to, takže se museli ke svým přátelům prostě probloudit. Dorazili ale až ke chvíli, kdy už bylo po boji. Yasumaru rozpoznal nepřítele, který nyní ležel poražený na zemi. Byla to dcera vrchní kapitánky. Nejspíše se vrátila ve formě hollow. Ještě stihl zachytit její poslední slova a ujistit ji, že její děti jsou v pořádku, zachránit ji ale nedokázal. Nikdy nikomu neprozradil, že to byla ona, protože nechtěl, aby vrchní kapitánka věděla, jaká muka musela její dcera prožít, když byla nucená žít jako hollow. Bohužel boj nebyl tak skončený, jak to vypadalo. Sotva se skupinka i s Razakim dala dohromady, objevil se na bojišti opět Jiten. Jeho někdejší slušebník Modos se obrátil proti němu a otevřel gargantu, kterou měla skupinka shinigami uniknout, ale Yoshiro a Yasumaru jí nestihli projít a zůstali uvězněni v Huecu Mundu tváří v tvář nebezpečnému nepříteli. Jejich boj netrval dlouho, ale byl nelítostný. S pomocí Modose se jim nakonec podařilo Jitena porazit, ale oba kapitáni byli ve velice žalostném stavu. Opět jim pomohl Modos, když se oba odnesl do Seireitei. Síly a schopnosti Expert na shunpo, mistr v boji bez aktivace zanpakutou, odborník na průzkum a přežití v divočině Zanpakutō Matsuri (祭, Slavnost) Matsuri se v lidské podobě jeví jako pohledný mladík oblečený podle módy klasického, raně středověkého Japonska. Je klidný, optimistický, o něco lehkomyslnější než Yasumaru. Neustále má na tváři vědoucí úsměv, jako kdyby věděl, že všechno dopadne dobře, i když se jeho vlastník obává budoucnosti. S Yasumarem si dobře rozumí, ani jeden z nich nemá nijak konfliktní povahu. Nikdy Yasumarovi do ničeho nemluví, vyjádří se pouze, když ho Yasumaru požádá o radu. Vnitřní svět vytvořený těmito dvěma je klidný, laděný do stejné éry, kterou ztělesňuje Matsuri. Když je Yasumaru smutný, je tam jaro a padají mraky lístků z kvetoucích sakur. Když je klidný, což je většinu času, je zima a sněží. Ve své původní formě vypadá Matsuri jako běžná katana, rukojeť i pochva jsou laděny do zeleno-hnědé barvy, jedinou zajímavostí je snad úzký kožený řemínek s přívěškem přivázaný hned za záštitou. Co má přívěšek představovat, to je těžké říct, vzdáleně to vypadá asi jako sova, ale mohla by to stejně dobře být i kočka nebo něco úplně jiného, možná to tam má pro štěstí. Schopnosti jeho zanpakutou nejsou všeobecně známy, protože je vzhledem k jejich specifičnosti používá opravdu jen minimálně. Jediní, kdo byli svědkem toho, že vyvolal shikai a bankai, jsou někteří členové první a šesté divize. thumb|left Shikai: Vyvolávací příkaz: Hinamacuri Při aktivování si Matsuri pomyslně rozdělí Yasumarovy spolubojovníky – ze dvou udělá krále a královnu (nebo jenom krále či jenom královnu, pokud má Yasumaru s sebou jen jednoho člověka nebo lidi stejného pohlaví), další rozdělí podle svého a Yasumarova uvážení do nižších vrstev, podobně jako na stupíncích onoho „oltáře“ s figurkami. Yasumaru samozřejmě stojí sám na nejnižším stupínku. Jeho spolubojovníci jsou potom pod ochranou Matsuri a z každého útoku, který je na ně mířený, utrží pouze část, část přejde na Yasumara a část na samotného útočíka. Samozřejmě to má i svá pravidla. V podstatě se dá říct, že čím víc „stupínků“ je mezi Yasumarem a osobou, na kterou je útok mířen, tím je to lepší. Řekněme, že Yasumaru použije tuto schopnost v boji, kdy má po boku jen jediného člověka. Potom mezi „králem“ a Yasumarem není žádný další stupínek a útok se rozdělí na poloviny – polovinu utrží „král“, polovinu Yasumaru a nepřítel nic. Pokud je mezi „králem“ a Yasumarem další stupínek, tedy mají minimálně jednoho dalšího spolubojovníka, rozdělí se útok na „krále“ na třetiny – jednu utrží „král“, jednu Yasumaru a jednu nepřítel (samozřejmě pokud je útok mířený na onoho člověka, který je na stupínku mezi nimi, pak mezi ním a Yasumarem už nikdo další není a stane se to, co jsem popsala v prvním případě). Pokud mezi „králem“ a Yasumarem jsou další dva „stupínky“, tedy minimálně další dva lidé, rozdělí se útok na čtvrtiny – čtvrtinu utrží „král“, čtvrtinu Yasumaru a zbytek nepřítel, a tak dál. Maximálně mezi Yasumarem a „králem s královnou“ může být pět dalších stupínků. Trochu problém je to, že Yasumaru si většinou svých spolubojovníků váží natolik, že je ve své mysli všechny přiřadí na stupínek hned pod králem, maximálně je rozdělí na první a druhý stupínek pod králem. To rozdělování totiž hodně vychází z jeho subjektivního pohledu na lidi, které s Matsuri takhle chrání. Po celou dobu, kdy má aktivovaný shikai, nesmí Yasumaru nijak aktivně zasahovat do boje. Pouze klečí na zemi s Matsuri opřeným hrotem o zem a nesmí útočit ani se bránit. Bankai: Tango no sekku Pokud Yasumaru nechá shikai aktivovaný dost dlouho, aby utržil hodně ran a prošel velkou bolestí (jaká je ta potřebná míra, to určuje sám Matsuri), a prokáže tím svou vytrvalost a odhodlání ostatní chránit a v boji zvítězit, může aktivovat bankai. Stejně jako při shikai se Matsuri nijak nezmění, pouze dá Yasumarovi velkou sílu, pohyblivost, výdrž a vznešenost. Jeho útoky mají větší účinnost, než jakou by měly za běžných okolností, jen tak se neunaví a výraz v jeho očích, ve kterých jakoby hořel dračí oheň, vzbuzuje u protivníků úctu a strach. Matsuri má ještě jednu schopnost, kterou může Yasumaru použít kdykoli – Tanabata. Dosud ale nepochopil jeho podstatu a nikdy se mu ho nepodařilo použít. Kategorie:Kapitán Kategorie:Shinigami Kategorie:6. divize